


Новый преподаватель зельеварения на испытательном сроке

by okzzzzana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana
Summary: Невилл Лонгботтом, новый преподаватель зельеварения на испытательном сроке
Kudos: 8





	Новый преподаватель зельеварения на испытательном сроке

**Author's Note:**

> В первых изданиях «ГП и ДС» издательство Росмэн допустило опечатку, благодаря которой Невилл благополучно, хотя и неожиданно, стал преподавателем зельеварения.

Северус Снейп очень надеялся, что теперь, когда он стал портретом, его существование наконец-то будет спокойным и размеренным: уединенная комната в дальнем конце подземелий, книги, чай и благословенная тишина. Когда же среди портретов прошел слух, что новым преподавателем зельеварения принят Невилл Лонгботтом, Снейп как-то сразу понял, что тихая жизнь вновь откладывается. Он обладал достаточно живым воображением, чтобы представить себе уроки с таким учителем – разгромленный класс, переполненный лазарет, бездарно подаваемые лекции. И когда Лонгботтом заявился к нему – неожиданно долговязый, худой, с горящими ушами и прямым искренним взглядом – и сразу же умудрился запнуться о порог и опрокинуть тумбочку, Снейп сдался. Велел перенести свой портрет в маленькую комнатку позади кабинета зельеварения, где раньше обычно проверял лекции и составлял конспекты.

Вскоре Снейп, заподозрив Лонгботтома в потакании студентам, вытребовал себе перо и чернильницу и, пользуясь особой прерогативой директорских портретов, стал перепроверять за ним контрольные. Первое время, когда Невилл слышал язвительные замечания, доносящиеся со стороны каминной полки, он вздрагивал и втягивал голову в плечи. А потом стал находить неожиданное удовольствие в этих перепалках, которое, кажется, было взаимным. Невилл, краем глаза следя за тем, как Снейп, сутулясь, по пояс свешиваясь из портрета, опираясь локтями на каминную доску, в пух и прах разносит его педагогические таланты, тихонько улыбался в сторонку.

Студенты, конечно, первое время возмущались, а потом привыкли к тому, что их эссе всегда пестрели правками: красные чернила профессора Лонгботтома, перечеркнутые зелеными, которыми пользовался профессор Снейп.

Зеленого цвета всегда было больше.


End file.
